


The New Professor

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Higher Education, Making Love, Masturbation, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson Endgame, Sexting, Sneaking Around, Teacher-Student Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Right when Hope was deciding if it was a good thing that she had sex with her ex on New Years, her new professor walked in. Her new professor that was a blast from the past and still very attractive.
Relationships: Past Hope Mikaelson/Roman Sienna, Past Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke & Hope Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Hello Students

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleechild/gifts).



> Set about 14 months or so from the current story in Legacies.  
> Hope is at Columbia and Landon is at the University of Virginia with Rafael. M.G, Kaleb, Josie, and Lizzie haven’t graduated from high school yet.  
> Phone names are whatever the POV characters would put into their phone.

JANUARY 2032

  
Hope fiddled with her bracelet as she talked on the phone with Lizzie.

“I had sex with Landon on New Years Day and New Years Eve.” She stated

“Get out! I thought he broke up with you on Thanksgiving break due to the long distance between Columbia and UVA!” Lizzie said

“It was more amicable than that, but yes.” Hope replied back.

“Does that mean you’re getting back together?” Lizzie asked.

“I don’t know, Lizzie. The long distance is still there... but if he were show up on Spring Break, I have a strong feeling we would end up in bed together. Plus there’s something I haven’t told him...” Hope replied

“You mean your sexy times with Roman when he had a lay-over in NYC in mid-December?” Lizzie asked

“Yes.” Hope murmured into the phone, thinking of the amazing one night stand she had with Roman shortly after she and Landon broke up.   
God, they had gone four rounds and he...well, he was great in bed.

“What if he were to transfer to NYU and want to get back together with you? Would you keep that secret? You know the Hobbit hates secrets.” Lizzie replied

“I would get back with him. I know,Lizzie. But it was just a moment of weakness...I don’t want him to know.” Hope said back.

“And you trust _Roman_ of all people not to let it slip? Not to say anything in the heat of the moment if he meets Landon again?” Lizzie asks

“Honestly, I don’t know. I have class early in the morning tomorrow. Bye, Lizzie!” Hope said

“Love you, Mikaelson!” Lizzie said before hanging up the phone.

Hope quickly checked her texts.

**Roman Sienna: Still thinking of our night together...I can’t get you out of my head.😉**

**Landon ❤️: i’m missing u. Call me tomorrow? We can do what we used 2 do 😏**

Hope knew what Landon was referring to. He meant their video chat sex, their phone sex, and of course their sexting. All things they did to escape the fact it was a three and half hour flight between their campuses and she couldn’t just simply sneak into his room like at the Salvatore School. Hell, they only started having sex about 13 months ago. She grabbed her sucking clitoral vibrator from her nightstand and went to town until she came. She then fell into the bed of her studio apartment.

* * *

She was still thinking of last night’s conversation as she got dressed and headed to class. Was it a good thing she fucked Landon on New Years Eve and spent the entire New Years Day in bed with Landon? He had made her cum so many times that day.

As she took in the surroundings, she knew she recognized the man up at the front as he walked in.

“Hello class and welcome to your Introduction to Mythology class. My name is Professor Clarke.” The man said.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is a Rope, Handon,or Holarke story. Tell me what you want in the comments!


	2. What the Hell?

I stared at Clarke -excuse me Professor Clarke- at the board. How did he get out of Malivore before we defeated it? Most importantly, how did I not know this? The thought of getting back together with Landon disappeared, obviously this was more important.

I was lost in my thoughts as he read out the register.

“Mikaelson, Hope.” He shouted

“Hope Mikaelson?” He shouted even louder and it tore me out of my thoughts.

“Oh, sorry. Here.” I said out and I saw how his breath caught when his eyes met mine.

A slight tingling developed in between my thighs. Okay, maybe one or two nights, I had thought of what he would feel like inside me. He was still hot, even if he was the literal personification of evil.

No one knew. Class went on as usual. I was leaving as he grabbed my arm.

“Hope.” He whispered as he grabbed my arm.

“Yes, Professor Clarke?” I asked before removing my arm.

“Nothing, have a great class next.” He whispered back as he stared into my eyes and did a quick glance over on my body.

* * *

I settled down on my bed asI took in the events of the day. My phone buzzed.

 **Landon ❤️: we still on 4** **our little phone date?**

**Landon ❤️: fuck, Hope, I need u.**

**Landon ❤️: let me know.**

I quickly typed out a response

**Hope: not tonight. maybe tomorrow. Exhausted from 1st day of class. 😴**

I quickly grabbed my vibrator and thought of what it was like to have him between my thighs. My thoughts drifted to one of the few weekends we spent together in my apartment.

* * *

“Hope...” Landon moaned as I slammed myself home on his cock again and again.

“Fuck, you feel so good. It was a great idea for you to come this weekend.” I moaned out as I kept moving up and down on his cock, riding him like my life depended on it.

“I missed you too, babe.” He moaned as his hands were on my hips as I rode him.

“Fuck...Landon...” I moaned out as I felt myself almost reach my release,my hands flying towards my clit as I played with myself as I kept riding him until my head reached back and let out a large scream as I reached my release.

“FUCK!” He moaned out as he reached his, filling me with his hot sticky seed.

* * *

God, I was almost there until...

* * *

Suddenly I was on a lecture desk as I could feel someone eating me out.

Expect when I came with a scream and the person bent over to kiss me as he slammed himself deep inside me. It wasn’t Landon or even Roman.

It was Professor Clarke.

* * *

“Ryan...fuck...” I moaned out softly as I came around my vibrator.

_What the hell?_


	3. Don’t Think of Them

I marched myself to Introduction to Mythology, willing myself not to think of my fantasies from last night, of being fucked by Professor Clarke over and over again. In many positions as possible and cuming multiple times. They had been the bane of my existence since last week. My phone vibrated with a few texts from Landon as I turned it on.

**Landon ❤️: just thinking of u. 😍**

**Landon ❤️: 🍆💦. It’s always so easy 2 cum, thinking of u.**

**Landon ❤️: call me l8r. Fuck, I need 2 hear ur voice as u cum,babe. U always r a WAP for me, babe.☔️**

**Landon ❤️: Going 2 go 🍒 deep inside u when I see u next. U always feel so good.**

**Landon ❤️: send me more nudes pls**

_I will not think of Professor Clarke in between my thighs. I will not think of Professor Clarke in between my thighs..._

Until I caught his eye and felt a familiar tingling sensation in between my thighs. Fuck.

I was distracted from my trance by my phone vibrating again with another text.

**Roman Sienna: saw the most beautiful painting at the Louvre in Paris and thought of you.**

“Welcome class. Today we will be studying the basics of Norse mythology.” Professor Clarke said as he wrote some of the names of the Norse gods on the board.

I wrote down the basics of his lecture as he droned on and on, willing myself not to think of him in that way. Ex boyfriend’s elder brother, hello? Totally off limits. Plus he was like, evil. And my professor!

It didn’t matter how attractive he was. My phone buzzed again.

**Raf🐺: sorry 4 Landon’s txts. We got super drunk @ a party last nite and I didn’t think 2 take his phone away from him. He’s so thirsty when he’s drunk...**

**Landon ❤️: 💕 love u. Call me l8r? Sorry for last night’s texts.**

I left the class again. As I left, I saw Clarke checking me out.

* * *

Ryan’s POV

_Fuck, don’t think of her. Don’t think of her like you did last night or you’ll ruin your dress pants._   
I shut myself in my office and locked the door behind me as I reached down into my pants.

* * *

“Ryan. Ryan!” She screamed out as I slid myself deep inside her, her little skirt bunched up around her waist as she bounced up and down my lap, her legs around my torso.

She felt so good, so wet.

“Fuck, Hope...” I moaned softly and seductively into her ear as her grasp on my back tightened as I felt her getting close, my fingers on her clit. I was close too.

“So close...” she moaned out softly.

“Me too. Cum for me.” I whispered seductively into her ear, as I felt her reach her release around me, hearing her whimpers and whines as she did so.

“Sweetheart..”I finally moaned as I reached my own climax.

* * *

I felt myself cum and release myself into my hand as I moaned out her name on repeat.

_She’s your little brother’s girl and your student. She would never ever go for you._

A guy can dream, can’t he?


	4. Adventurers in Texting

Mid February 2032

“Umm..professor Clarke? How did you get out of Malivore’s clutches?” Hope asked

“Call me Ryan, Hope. My father let me loose, he was sick of me.” I replied, as I tried to keep my eyes on her face instead of her glorious body.

“Oh. Umm...Ryan, would you mind if I put my number in your phone?” Hope asked

“No, I won’t mind.” I said, handing her my phone as she put in her number and snapped a quick selfie.   
She quickly texted herself to get my number.

* * *

**Hope🔥: i can’t stop thinking of u. Do u feel the same...**

**Ryan: yes. you haven’t been far from my mind lately.**

**Hope🔥: how so**

**Ryan: just how a man shouldn’t think of his student or his little brother’s gf**

**Hope🔥: oh. L & I broke up💔**

I paused at that.

**Ryan: why?**

**Hope🔥: distance. LDR wasn’t working. he goes 2 UVA.**

**Ryan: oh.**

I grinned. She was available!

**Ryan: any1 special in ur life?**

**Hope🔥: nope. Not since me & L broke up. Only ones special are friends & fam.**

**Ryan: so u were all alone 4 v day?**

**Hope🔥: yeah. I spent the day chatting with Josie. Her & Jade broke up, like 4 days before. U?**

**Ryan: yeah. I...**

**Hope🔥: u?**

**Ryan: forget it. we can’t do this while I’m teaching u**

**Hope🔥: you’re only my prof for few more** **wks**.

**Ryan: still.**

**Hope🔥: what about afterwards?**

I gulped. Was she saying what I thought she was?

**Ryan: afterwards?**

**Hope🔥: yeah, afterwards. When u aren’t my prof anymore. Would u...**

**Ryan: would I?**

**Hope🔥: I think of u in ways I shouldn’t too.😉**

**Hope🔥: so maybe...we can explore our thoughts together...**

**Ryan: we’ll get there when the time comes.**

I sighed. This girl was going to be the death of me. My hand went down my pants and pumped my dick until I came with a shout and filled my hand with my sticky release.

* * *

I couldn’t look at her at the next class without thinking of her under me and her moaning all the while.

So she thought dirty thoughts of me too?

That only fuelled my own dirty thoughts and fantasies.


	5. Guess Who?

I sat down in my office,on my couch until I heard a knock at the door and got a text.

**Hope🔥: guess who 😉**

I quickly opened my door and grabbed her inside,locking it.

“Goddamn, I thought we agreed to bench this until I was no longer your professor, Hope.” I said as I locked the door.

“I don’t want to wait.” she said as she clashed my lips on hers, our tongues dancing as our hands explored each other’s bodies.

We broke apart for air as we moved to the couch, her straddling me as we kissed. Her thighs squeezed around mine, as if she was trying to get her core as close to me as possible though our clothes as we kissed again,even more frantic.

I rolled us onto the couch, her kissing me as her life depended on it. We broke apart again to catch our breath.

“We shouldn’t do this.” I whispered as she reached down to kiss and nip at my neck, her hips moving slightly against mine to create friction between our lower halves.

“Oh? Why not? I want this. So do you.” She stated as she broke apart from my neck.

“Not here. Not now.” I managed to whimper out.

“Sue me,I’m impatient.” She whispered as she moved to take off her top.

“Fuck...Hope.” I moaned out as I moved to stop her.

“So you don’t want me to lift up my skirt and move away my underwear so you can slam yourself deep inside me right here and now? You don’t think about how it would feel to be inside my cunt or mouth?” She whispered seductively as she wiggled her ass on my lap.

“I do. I do. Just a few more weeks, sweetheart.” I replied. Damn, her movements had made me harden.

She got off me and pouted.  
Damn. I wanted to kiss that pout off her face and replace it with the face she made when she came.

* * *

Hope’s POV

**Hope: gah.i cant get him out of my head**

**Lizziebear: who? Pls don’t say Landon**

**Hope: my new professor. I think the Landon 🚢 has sailed**

**Lizziebear: so new prof? He hot?**

**Hope: so hot. Don’t tell Josie.**

**Lizziebear: why? He super old or wait,a female?**

**Hope: Umm...bc it’s Clarke**

**Lizziebear: EXCUSE ME WHAT?!**

**Lizziebear: HE’S ALIVE?!**

**Hope: yeah... & I cant stop thinking about him...between my legs**

**Lizziebear: OMFG. Hope, fuck!**

**Hope: I almost let him fuck me today. If he hadn’t stopped... I would have fucking begged.**

My phone buzzed with another text

**Landon ❤️: putting in my transfer in 4 nyu. luv u.😚**

Gah! I didn’t know how to break Landon’s hopes of getting back together with me while wanting his half brother to fuck me like his life depended on it.

**Ryan♥️: can’t decide what 2 do w/ u**

**Hope: Hmm...fuck me until I can’t walk?**

**Ryan♥️: that’s a idea, sweetheart.**

**Ryan♥️: will u beg 4 it?**

_**Ryan♥️ has sent a picture.** _

I opened the picture. God, he was bigger than I expected. I untied my robe to reveal my blue lacy underwear with a matching bralette and graters. I took a picture, smiling seductively at the camera.

_**Hope has sent a picture.** _

**Hope: fuck yes. Does this answer ur question**

**Ryan♥️: god...fuck...**

**Hope: U hard? thinking of fucking me, Ryan?**

**Ryan♥️: yes.**

**Hope: touch urself. I am.**

I reached down into my panties and touched myself while thinking of Ryan’s cock slamming inside me over and over. My phone buzzed with another text

**Ryan♥️: fuck. Yes I am.**

I moaned out as I came and then typed out my response.

**Hope: I came. Did u?**

**Ryan♥️: fuck. Yes.**

**Ryan♥️: if urs was anything like mine...waiting 4 the end of semester might be too much**

**Hope: fuck. I don’t think I can wait that long. Come over.**

**Ryan♥️: sweetheart. U know I can’t. The rumour mill will start flying off the handle.**

**Ryan♥️: u don’t want ppl to think u got a good grade in this class bc u were fucking the prof do u?**

**Hope: I don’t care what other ppl think.**

**Ryan♥️: you’ll get me in trouble,Hope.😏**

**Hope: like u mind that type of trouble, Ryan.**

**Ryan♥️: probably not. But I need this job. We just have 2 wait 4 a bit.**

**Hope: ugh, why do u have 2 b the responsible 1?**

**Ryan♥️: some1 has 2 b, sweetheart.**

Another text from Lizzie

**Lizziebear: begged,rlly? U need 2 get laid**

**Hope: what do u think I’m trying 2 do?**

**Hope: Landon’s thinking of transferring 2 nyu. He put in a request**

**Lizziebear: shit. He doesn’t know u want 2 ride his bro into oblivion?**

**Hope: no,of course not.**

**Lizziebear: u could always drop the Roman 💣.**

**Hope: I guess. It was only 1 night tho. What if he doesn’t care?**

**Hope: we were broken up. didn’t he fuck any1 else?**

**Lizziebear: Landon? *snort***

**Hope: Lizzie!**

**Lizziebear: what?**

**Hope: what if this is me just running away? If it’s just a fantasy...and I screw Landon and I up 4 no good reason**

**Lizziebear: what if Ryan’s the 1 and u screw things up with him by trying not 2 w/ Landon?**

**Hope: god,I didn’t think of that.**


	6. Responsibility? Overrated.

Hope dragged Ryan into her apartment and pushed him down on the bed, him sitting on his knees.

She quickly sat on her knees near him.

“Hope..” he moaned as he saw her remove her underwear and lifted up her skirt. He slid his pants and boxers off, only enough to reveal his painfully erect cock.

“Fuck, Ryan.” She said as she positioned his cock in between her folds and her thighs as she slid her thighs slowly up and down his cock, as he was behind her.

“Hope...” he moaned out as he started moving in between her thighs, his release coming soon as she gripped his cock tightly in between her thighs.

“Fuck! I’m going to cum!” He moaned out, trying to remove himself from her thighs but she kept a tight grip on his cock with her thighs as he moaned and shot out a load of his hot sticky cum, some of it hitting the inside of her thighs.

He fell down onto her bed with a sigh.

“Now, just imagine what it would feel like to bury yourself deep in my cunt, Ryan.” She whispered into his ear as she straddled him and bent down to kiss him.

“Hope...” he moaned

“Yes?” She replied

In response, he flipped her over into her back and removed her shirt and bra, leaving her in just her skirt. She responded by eagerly removing his dress shirt and tank top and letting him remove the rest of his bottoms.

“I can’t wait anymore, sweetheart.” He whispered, leaning down to her ear as he played with her nipples.   
Then he leveraged one of her legs around one of his shoulders as he slid himself inside her, filling her with his cock.

Both of the people moaned at the feeling as Ryan moved himself, almost slipping outside of her before slamming himself home again in her cunt while Hope’s hand went down to her clit to play with herself as he kept slamming deep inside her again and again, filling her completely with each and every thrust. Her skirt was brunched up against her waist, almost a belt as both of them moaned.

“Fuck...you feel better then I could ever have thought of.” She moaned out until Ryan slipped himself out of her before raising her to straddle him.  
Hope quickly discarded her skirt before joining their bodies once again, slamming down on his cock as he hit her cervix before she moved herself up and down with the help of Ryan’s hands on her hips, gripping her gently with each and every movement of her hips as she bounced, moving his cock gently in and out of her as she played with herself.

“Going to cum. God, Ryan...” she moaned before squealing out his name and crumbling around his cock as she reached her climax.

He could feel himself losing his own resolve and slammed himself deep inside her as he came, filling her with a load of his hot sticky cum as he moaned out her name.

He then moved to kiss her and flip her on her back, kissing down her neck and collarbone before lovingly nipping the top of each of her breasts. He then slid himself out of her and let her snuggle into him.

“Fuck, Ryan.” She sighed out as he traced patterns with his fingers on her shoulders.

Soft and short breaths filled the air as they came down from their respective highs.

“Give me a few more minutes and I’ll be ready to go again.” He whispered.

“What happened to being responsible?” She asked.

“Over fucking rated. Give me being buried in your soaking wet cunt any day over that, sweetheart.” He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Hope then kissed his lips and their tongues danced a beautiful dance with each other. They broke apart.

“Now, sweetheart...we do have a couple weeks to make up for.” He whispered seductively into her ear and with a smirk.

She flipped herself on top of him with a smile as they met their lower bodies again.

* * *

Hope was in a daze as she woke up, naked and very satisfied. She had lost track of how many rounds her and Ryan had gone, only that each and every one of them was utterly perfect. He was surprisingly a gentle and giving lover, making sure she finished too.

“I ordered us some Thai. We sure worked ourselves up an appetite, didn’t we?” Ryan said

“We did.” She replied back,smiling as she slid his dress shirt on and approached the table where he was sitting in a tank top and boxers.


	7. Every Surface in This Office

Hope entered my office grinning. The past ten days were the best of my long life and not solely due to the fact I spent a lot of my time buried deep inside her, making up for the lost time between us.

“Hope.” I said as she closed the door and whispered a privacy spell.

“Now you just look like you’re busy grading papers.” she whispered.

“Which I should be doing, Hope.” I replied

“Do you want to do that? Or would you rather spend your time fucking me on every single surface in this office?” She asked, unbuttoning her cardigan to reveal a lacy nude bra underneath before getting on my lap, her boobs solely in my face as I buried my face between them, my hands going up her legs to dive into her underwear and feel her wet cunt.

“Mmm...” she moaned as my fingers dove into her core, making the come-hither motion as she unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down to reveal my cock before getting off my lap.

She slipped my fingers out of her core, and kneeling before me as she took my cock in her mouth, her hands disappearing up her skirt and one slipping some fingers inside her cunt, while her other hand played with her clit.

I quickly hit the back of her throat as I grabbed her hair and helped her take my cock, as I hit the back of her throat again and again, moaning all the while. She grinned around my cock before removing it and smiling.

“You like it when I suck your cock, honey?” she asked.

“God yes, I love it when you suck my cock. It’s so hot that you’re touching yourself while you suck me off.” I moaned back.

“You want me to swallow your cum, honey? Put your cock back in my mouth and let it slide down my throat? Maybe you want it on my face? Or even maybe you want to taste yourself on my tongue?” she seductively asked

“Swallow me, sweetheart.” I moaned back before she took my cock in her mouth again, hitting the back of her throat before I moaned and pulled back, releasing myself into her mouth.   
I pulled back once as I finished, a small amount of my cum on her lips as she got on top of me, underwear pulled away slightly, and slammed herself on my cock, sliding it deep inside me as we both moaned together. Our hips met again and again as I moved inside her, getting close to cuming again. Her fingers went down into her panties, feeling her own clit as we moved together.

“Gonna cum again soon, sweetheart.” I whispered as she moaned out and suddenly I felt a slight fluttering around my cock.

“Did you just...” I asked

“Yeah.” She moaned out as I filled her with another load of my cum before removing myself from her heat.

She got off my lap and slid her panties down her legs and raised her skirt before leaning over my desk as I entered her yet again, thrusting roughly and fast as I grabbed her hair, pulling itgently. My boxers and pants were at my knees as I thrust into her cunt.

“Fuck! Yes, yes! Ryan! Ryan!” she yelled out as I went on with my thrusts and slipped a hand down to her clit, playing with it as she moaned out.

“Feels so good being inside you, sweetheart.” I moaned out as I came again after she did.  
She quickly removed her panties and skirt before laying down on my rug, beaconing me with a come-hither motion as I fully removed my pants, boxers, and shoes before getting on top of her and sliding myself inside her. Her legs went around my ass as I thrust gently and softly before I slid my hand in between us to play with her clit, her moaning all the while as she met me thrust for thrust until we came together. She slipped off her shoes.

She removed my shirt and I removed her top and bra as we moved to the couch as I sat criss cross and her legs wrapped around me, sliding my cock home inside her. She was rocking against me slowly as I slid inside and out of her, our eyes locking together and occasionally giving each other chaste pecks until I finally came inside her, she following shortly afterwards with a little help from me. She laid down on my chest on the couch, a knitted blanket covering our naked bodies.

“Wow. Fucking wow, Ryan.” she whispered as she settled into my chest.

”Same here, sweetheart.” I stated ,agreeing with her.


	8. We’re SO Screwed (And Not in a Good Way)

I let Ryan into my apartment and let him take me to bed, removing our clothes all the while. He positioned our bodies to my full length mirror as I laid across his chest and lap, and lowered myself onto his dick as his hands lowered themselves onto my clit. I rocked against him, as he thrust into me slowly and gently as we moaned together.

“Look at us, sweetheart. Look at how we fit so damn good together.” he whispered seductively into my ear as I watched our bodies join.   
I moaned, it was so damn hot.

“Look at how my dick fits inside your pussy, sweetheart. Such a fucking good fit.” he whispered softly into my ear, moaning afterwards.

“Do you like it, sweetheart?” He whispered.

“Fuck yes, I like it, Ryan!” I yelled back as our moans joined together into the air.

I leaned back to kiss him and joined our lips. Our mouths opened to let our tongues dance together in the familiar, beautiful dance they often made. We broke apart for air. 

“Hope, Hope...so wet for me. So damn wet.” he whispered softly into my ear as I went on rocking against him as his fingers attacked my clit.

“God, Ryan...you fit so good inside me.” I whispered back as I moved myself faster against him.

“Gonna cum soon, sweetheart. Are you close too?” he whispered into my ear softly.

“Yes...yes...gonna...” I whispered back.

“Damn, Ryan! Ryan! RYAN!” I shouted out as my walls fluttered and collapsed around his dick.

“Mmm...Hope! HOPE! Fuck, Hope.” he finally screamed out as his dick twitched and let himself go inside me, filling me with cum.

I lifted myself slowly off his dick and let his cum drip out of me.

“Look at the mirror, Hope. Look at how my cum looks like dripping out of your wet pussy. Feel it, sweetheart.” he whispered into my ear, his orgsam still evident in his voice.

“Looks and feels so damn good... I love when you cum inside me, honey.” I moaned back as I watched his cum drip out of me and into his legs.

We flipped ourselves into my bed, as we left chaste short kisses on each other’s lips and skin.

My doorbell then rang.

“Ugh.” he sighed, the doorbell breaking the moment.

“I’ll get it.” I said, slipping on his dress shirt and going to the door, only opening it a little.

“Landon?”I asked as I stood in the doorway, Landon holding a banquet of my favourite flowers.

“Hey. It’s Spring Break so I decided to come visit you. I got news!” he said

“What?” I asked

“My transfer was approved! I got into NYU!” He said,before looking up and down at me.

“Whose shirt is that?” He asked

“Umm...” I started

“Who was at the door, Hope? Come back to bed, sweetheart.” Ryan said.

“Who the fuck is that?” He yelled, pushing open the door.

Ryan was laying down on my bed, sheets around his nakedness.

“Clarke?!” Landon shouted.

“Are you _seriously_ screwing _him_?! My own half brother, Hope?!” Landon shouted shortly after his first shout.

“Screw you, Hope. Oh, no, I’m pretty sure he did that for you.” Landon says.

“Many times, little brother.” He yelled back and Landon slammed the door.

* * *

**Lizziebear: what happened? landon came home super sad.**

**Lizziebear: he got super drunk.**

**Lizziebear: josie didn’t come back 2 our room that night and came back early the nxt day, covered in hickeys.🤢**

**Lizziebear: 🤨**

**Hope: caught me with ryan in my bed.**

**Lizziebear: fuck, seriously?😲**

**Lizziebear: i know u were fucking ryan but he caught u 2**

**Hope: yeah. right after we fucked.**

**Lizziebear: shit.🤬**

**Hope: worse. i was only wearing ryan’s shirt.  
Hope: ryan was on the bed, only covered by my sheets.**

**Lizziebear: fucking shit.🤯**

I groaned. 

**Josiebear: I did something bad.**

**Hope: u screwed landon. i don’t mind.**

**Josiebear: yeah. not my best choice. how did u know?**

**Hope: lizzie said something to that effect.**

**Josiebear: landon didn’t say much. only that he went 2 nyc 2** **visit u and that u guys fucked on new yrs.**

 **Hope: Umm..  
** **Hope: he caught me with my new lover in my bed.**

**Hope: i think b4 that he thought we were getting back 2gether.**

**Josiebear: shit. it didn’t mean anything, hope. just 2 sad ppl fucking as rebounds.**

**Hope: doesn’t matter 2 me.**


	9. Subject of Rumour

Hope lay across her bed as Ryan attacked her folds with his tongue, his head squarely in between her thighs as she moaned.

“Fuck...god...yes, yes...FUCK!” she moaned out as she kept a tight grip on his curls as he licked and sucked at her folds and clit. He set a particular pattern with his tongue around her clit that drove her wild.

“Right there...right there...” she moaned, pulling at his curls gently. Her pull on his curls tightened and became harder as she came with a shout of “Damn! I’m fucking cuming, Ryan!”

He pulled away from her folds, his head leaving its spot between her thighs before his fingers slid up inside her and he kissed her passionately, letting their tongues dance.   
His fingers explored her insides, opening slightly and diving at a fast pace in and out of her. She broke the kiss to moan out as she came hard on his fingers. He slid them out of her pussy before attacking her breasts with his hands, fingers playing with both nipples as she turned into a quivering, aroused mess around him.

“Honey, you’re teasing.” she whimpered out after he broke the kiss.

“Yes, I am, sweetheart.” He whispered back.

“Stop it, just...” she whined out, grabbing his semi erect dick lightly and stroking it until he was hard.

She guided it inside her heat. He took the lead and slammed himself hard inside her, narrowly avoiding hitting her cervix.

“This is what you want, sweetheart? To be filled with my dick?” He whispered and she could only whine in response as he set a slow, steady pace with his thrusts as he loomed on top of her.

Hope grabbed him and flipped onto his back. Her hands went on his chest as she rode him, slamming his dick inside her before lifting herself almost off his dick before slamming down on him again.

She did the motion several more times, Ryan’s moans getting louder each and every time.

“Yes, yes...ride me, sweetheart.” He managed to moan out as she went doing the motion.

His hands flew towards her hips, grasping them as she moved herself up and down on him. He supported her as she rode him, now only raising herself slightly.

He squeezed around her hips as she slammed herself down on him again. He quickly came and filled her with his cum as his grip grew tight around her hips, leaving a few marks from his nails and fingers on her skin. They quickly disappeared after his hands left her hips and he slid out of her. Their bodies entangled themselves with each other while they rode out the aftershocks of their highs. Their embrace was loving.

* * *

Mid-April 2032

“Fuck yes, Ryan.” she moaned as Ryan buried himself deep inside her pussy while she was sat on his desk, her skirt raised up to her waist and brunched up.   
Her shirt lay on the floor with his, discarded on the floor along with her panties. His pants were at his ankles alongside his underwear. Her legs were around his hips, meeting together at his butt.

He met their hips again and again as he thrust deep inside her again and again. He was capturing her neck and collarbone with his mouth as she moaned, leaving love bites as he travelled down. They disappeared quickly and he left more.

”Ryan! Ryan!” she whispered out as her fingers were entangled in his hair, his head had buried itself in between her tits.

”Hope...” he moaned out, ready to cum and she was close as well.

Suddenly the door opened before they had the chance to break apart.

”Professor Clarke, I have some questions about my final grade...” one of his male students said before noticing the state they were in.  
  
”I’ll come back...later.” the student mumbled before closing the door. They heard him whisper ”Fuck, I need to wank off after seeing that.”

”That broke up the moment.” Ryan stated, sighing as he broke himself apart from her, sliding himself out of her and removing his head from her chest.

She whined at the loss of him.

”Let me take care of you, honey.” Hope said and Ryan nodded.

He didn't want to deal with his blue balls alone. Hope jumped off his desk and kneeled down next to his dick. She seized his dick and took it in her mouth before moving up and down his shaft with her mouth. Her hands played with his balls. She looked up at him, seductive. He was hot and bothered, watching her suck him off before he came inside her mouth, filling her mouth with his cum. 

”You can make up for my missed orgasm at a later date.” Hope said.

* * *

It was good while it lasted.

They had been caught. Luckily, it was after the semester was over, so there was no complaint on the official side. They had lied and said it was a recent thing. That didn’t stop the rumours though.

“Did you hear? That girl’s sleeping with Professor Clarke.” She heard one boy whisper.

“She’s freaking hot. What program is she in?” His friend whispered back, to the disdain of the girl next to them.

“That just means she’s a whore.” The girl whispered.

“Some type of Art. Hey, what are the chances she did really well in his class?” The boy whispered, snickering. Both of his friends laughed and stared at her.

Hope was used to being the subject of whispers and rumours. She didn’t care, Ryan was hers and now they could show it. Sneaking around had been hot and all, but she loved now she could just go up and kiss him. She saw him and ran towards him, capturing his lips in a kiss. He was surprised momentarily but melted into the kiss as her arms went around his neck. He broke it and smiled.

“Supper tonight?” He said and she nodded.

* * *

**Honey♥️: sweetheart where do u want 2 go?**

**Sweetheart❤️: maybe an Italian or French place? idk. Can’t decide.**

**Honey♥️: Italian. I know a good place.**

**Honey♥️: will pick u up. see u soon, sweetheart.**

**Sweetheart❤️: Looking forward 2 it, honey.**


	10. An Unexpected Profession

“I haven’t seen you in weeks.” He moaned, as he positioned her in front of his cock.

“You know I visited my aunt Freya and her wife. My uncle Kol and his wife. We talked on the phone and did other...stuff in that month.” She said.

”Still, I missed your birthday.” He confessed, pouting.

”You called me and sent me flowers and a gift. Plus we had intense video chat sex that night.” She replied.

”A gift you loved?” he asked.

”Hmm...a wireless vibrator, which my very handsome boyfriend can control from his phone, even though he’s states away? Definitely.” she replied.

“I’ve had a fantasy, sweetheart, that made me cum more times then I count in the last month, while you were away.” He said and she nodded.

“It involves me being a little rough and talking to you in a degrading way...” he started to say

“I can fucking take it, honey.” Hope shot in.

“It’s you being my little whore and loving every damn second of it. It ends with you, fully and utterly covered with my cum.” He said, patting her head and running his fingers lovingly though her hair.   
He then took a small remote control vibrator and slid it inside her, turning it on with the remote in his hand.

“Yes, yes. Take pictures too. I’ll be such a good little whore.” She said, moaning as he plunged his cock in her open mouth, quickly and roughly thrusting himself, hitting the back of her throat multiple times and she gagged a few times.

“Take my cock deep in your throat, whore.” He moaned before coming oh so close to cuming and pulling himself out of her so he could cover her face with his load after two tugs on his cock.   
She giggled before groaning.

“Going to cum...” she moaned before her face became a mess of pleasure as she came.

He then moved up the settings of the vibrator.

“You like my cum on your face?” He asked

“Yes, yes! I fucking love your cum on my face. Cover my chest next.” She said, putting his cock back in her mouth as he began fucking her face again.

“Yes. Take my cock, whore...” he moaned as she added her tongue to the mix, playing with the head.

He moaned out again before withdrawing his cock and splattering another release on her chest with one long tug. He threw her down on the bed and she grasped his cock. She stroked it up and down.

She gained another release with a shout, a whined version of his name.

“Feels so good. Going to cum on your stomach next. You know how to work my cock. God, you’re such a great whore.” He moaned as she went on stroking until hot ropes of his cum covered her stomach.

He slid the vibrator out of her and she whined at the loss.

”I’m such a good little whore...please, please. Give me your cock. Inside my fucking cunt!” she begged and he chuckled.

”If that's what you want.” he replied.

She then felt him roughly push himself inside her and wailed out in pleasure.

“Like how my cock feels inside your cunt?” He whispered, roughly thrusting himself in and out of her cunt.

“Yes! Yes! You always feel so freaking good.” She moaned and he added his fingers to her clit, making her squeal out.

“Cream around my cock, my little whore. I want to feel those walls squeezing around my cock.” He moaned and she nodded as he went on playing with her clit before returning the vibrator to her clit.

As he thrust, rough and fast, he felt himself getting close.

Her walls collapsed and squeezed around him, one climax hitting her after another. She had came around his cock three times before he moaned her name and left two large loads inside her, while he had planted himself deep inside her cunt.

He then withdrew his cock from her, grabbed some lube, and then started playing with her asshole with his fingers. Some of his release had started dipping down, helping to lube his fingers.

“You look so good, overflowing with my cum from your cunt.” He said, moaning as she did.

The vibrator returned to its original spot inside her until he thrust his erect cock inside her ass. He moved hard, rough, and fast inside her ass as she moaned.

“Your ass is so tight. I don’t think I’m going to last.” He moaned before cuming inside her ass as she came around the vibrator yet again.

He then withdrew, cleaned himself up, and came back to her. He took the vibrator out of her and thrust just his tip in, slowly and steady, as she moaned. He had returned his fingers on her clit.

She was going to cum until he withdrew and covered her upper thighs with his release. His fingers went into her cunt and dug themselves in. A few minutes and her walls collapsed around them, waves of pleasure coming though her. He then withdrew his fingers, coated in a combination of his and her cum.

“Stand up and smile, sweetheart.” He whispered, as she did so.

He got out his phone and took a few pictures so he could have these images handy while he jacked off.

“Did that fulfill your fantasy?” She asked

“Completely, sweetheart.” He moaned out.

“I’m going to take a shower so I can get this cum off me. You’re welcome to join, honey.” She said before heading off to the shower.

He followed close behind, joining her. They screwed again in her shower, bringing each other to the height of pleasure. 

* * *

Mid June 2032

“You’re going away again?” He moaned.

“For four days, honey. Josie and Lizzie are graduating!” Hope responded while she packed.

“Is he going to be there?” He asked and she shrugged.

“I really don’t know. I couldn’t care less if he is. I got more than a few mean texts back in March.” Hope replied.

“Besides when I come back...” she said, smirking at him seductively.

“Don’t do that, sweetheart. I might never let you leave.” He stated.

“I still have my uniform. You’ve never seen me in it, much less fucked me in it. When I come back, I will wear it for you. We can even roleplay if you want.” She replied.

“Hmm...what kind of roleplay?” He asked

“The naughty little student who seduces her teacher and makes him cum.” She replied

“Hmm...but you’ve already done that. Seduced your professor. Made him cum more times than either of us can count.” He whispered.

“So you don’t want to see me in it?” She asked.

“Oh yes, I do, sweetheart.” He replied back.

True, he had never seen her in her uniform but during his short stint as Professor Vardemus, he had seen what the Salvatore uniforms looked like. That had fuelled quite a few of his fantasies of her back then, making him cum numerous times in his hand. Seeing her in hers might cause him to climax on the spot. Though to be fair, he had been having fantasies about her ever since they met and the image of her would always make him cum so fast. He had no down period though, so he was always ready and roaring to go after he rode his orgasm to the finish.

She came up next to him and kissed him passionately. He bought her down to the bed with him and kissed her some more. They broke apart and were breathless.

“I love fucking you.” She moaned out, fingers around his chest as his arms were looped around her neck.

“I fucking love you.” tumbled out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop it.

Damn. It was true but he had yet to see if she felt the same. What if he scared her off?

She looked a little surprised. Sure, she had been falling in love with him but...

She untangled herself from him and zipped up her suitcase.

“I...umm..need to get to the airport for my flight. Lock up after me?” she said before leaving him, shunned on her bed. He nodded, too paralyzed to do much else.

Did he just screw things up?


	11. Make Love (To You)

“He told you he loved you and you just..” Lizzie declared as they got ready for the epic graduation after party.

“Left without saying anything.” Hope replied.

“Hope! The guy tells you he loves you and you just leave?!” Lizzie yelled as she picked at her closet while Hope slipped on her flowly blue wrap sundress.

“I didn’t know what to do, okay? It came out of blue!” Hope retorted.

“Still, sooner or later, you need to give that man an answer.” Lizzie shot back.

“So what will it be?” Lizzie asked.

“I dunno, Lizzie. I am falling in love with him, but I don’t know if I can say it yet.” Hope responded as Lizzie picked out a strapless tight black dress and slid it on.

“Zip me?” Lizzie asked and Hope zipped up the dress.  
She sat down next to Lizzie’s bed so Lizzie could braid her hair into a French braid. Once she was finished, Lizzie spoke.

“Tell him that, then. Don’t ruin this for yourself if you really want it, Hope.” Lizzie explained.

“I do. I do want him. These last few months have been amazing and he treats me like a queen, Lizzie.” Hope gushed

“As anyone should.” Lizzie shot in.

“I feel like...the most important thing in the world for him. He’s very important to me too, Lizzie.” Hope went on gushing.

“Plus the sex...oh god, the sex, Lizzie.” Hope finished up her gushing.

“That outstanding?” Lizzie asked.

“It gets better and better every time. It’s amazing.” Hope answered.

* * *

The graduation party was in full swing. Hope spied Landon drinking with the wolves.

“Oh god. He’s here.” She sighed and Lizzie looked over to where she was staring.

“Don’t let the Hobbit ruin our fun.” Lizzie whispered before going to get them some Jell-O shooters.

“Hope!” Landon yelled before coming over to her.

“Landon.” She said.

“I was thinking, babe. We should get back together.” He said, slurring on some of his words.  
He was obviously drunk.

“I’m still with Ryan. Plus I remember quite a few choice texts. Oh, I have them here.” She said, looking at her phone.

“Hmm...‘You’re nothing but a worthless slut.’” She read out the first one.

“Babe..” he mumbled.

“Oh, here’s another one, ‘I wish I never remembered you existed.’” She read out another text.

“Oh, and ‘Josie was much better in the sack than you.’” she read out yet another text.

“Babe, I didn’t mean those.” he replied.

“Here’s my favourite- ‘I wish I had never loved you or even met you, you freaking whore.’” She read out the text.

”Shall I go on? Got at least a few more.” Hope inquired.

“Hope, I didn’t mean those. I was just upset. I mean I caught you in bed with my half-brother, of all people. You know he tried to meat puppet me!” Landon replied.

“We’re even, now. 2-2. Dump him.” Landon asserted.

“We are not even. I won’t dump him. Did you just use Josie to get back at me? Screwed her because you were furious at me?” Hope asked.

“Well, no.” He replied.

“Besides even if that were the case, we won’t be even. Because it’s sitting at 3-2.” Hope replied.

“Who else did you screw, Hope?” He yelled, angrily.

“Roman. He was a damn good screw, too. After we broke up.” She replied

“I take everything back. You are a fucking whore, Hope Mikaelson.” He shouted.  
  
 _SLAP!_  
Hope’s palm hit Landon’s left cheek with force, a noise filling the air as it made contact with his face.  
Landon then stormed off.

Lizzie returned with several Jell-O shots and she drowned most of them.

“It went that bad, huh?” Lizzie asked and Hope nodded.

* * *

Hope had gotten back to her flat after a long flight, unpacked her bags, and slid on her old school uniform. Only change from last year wearing it was she slipped on a crotchless thong she had bought, shortly after starting dating Ryan.

She covered herself with a coat and hailed herself a cab to his place. She knocked on the door and he answered.

“Hope?” He asked

“I love you too, Ryan Clarke. So much it scares me. So much I couldn’t say it back when you did.” She replied and he dragged her into his apartment, the door slamming shut behind them.

Their mouths melted together in several passionate open mouthed kisses before he removed her coat and let it fall to the floor.

“Sweetheart...” he groaned.

“I told you I would wear it for you.” She whispered before he kissed her again and embraced her.

They dove together on his living room floor, his hands running up her skirt.He broke the kiss. He paused momentarily when he felt an absence of fabric where there usually was fabric.

“They’re crotchless.” She whispered as his fingers invaded her folds before entering her slit. They drove quick and fast though her slit, gaining loud moans from Hope.

“You’re a naughty girl, Miss Mikaelson.” He whispered out, smirking as his fingers kept fucking her and gaining beautiful moans and groans from Hope.

Finally her walls collapsed around his fingers while she whined. He withdrew.

She got rid of her sweater and unbuttoned her dress shirt to the point where her bra and breasts where on full display. She positioned her breasts so his cock was in between them and she moved her breasts against his cock. This caused him to moan so she went on teasing his cock with her breasts.

“If you don’t stop, Hope...I’m going to cum all over your tits.” he moaned but she went on.

“Fuck, fuck...going to cover your tits, sweetheart.” He moaned before hot shots of cum fell on her breasts, covering the tops and sides of them.

She smiled before letting go of his cock. She bent down to lick some of his cum off the top of the right breast.

“You’re so tasty, Professor Clarke, as always.” She whispered out, her voice dripped with seduction.

He groaned and laid her on the floor, raising her skirt up to her waist as he entered her from behind, thrusting himself deep inside her.

“Fuck...yes, fuck me! Fuck my pussy!” She moaned out softly as he thrust slow and softly before raising her ass and placing her on her knees.

He thrust fast and hard, coming close to finishing as his fingers raked up into her clit as he thrust, causing her to whimper. He burst inside her just as her walls collapsed around him again and again.

He withdrew and removed all of her clothes until she was naked as the day she was born. She did the same to him. They rose together before he picked her up in a bridal style carry.

“Let’s go to bed, sweetheart.” He whispered, their clothes forgotten on his living room floor.

They kissed softly before he broke it to open his bedroom door. He gently laid her on his bed. He started kissing her from her forehead, stopping to capture her lips in a soft,loving peck before kissing down her neck and then capturing both of her nipples in his mouth one by one.

“Ryan...Ryan...” she moaned as he flicked his tongue against the nipple of the breast he was currently sucking.

He stopped, kissing down her stomach and then the top of her pussy before diving inside and capturing her clit with his mouth. She withered around in pleasure on the bed as he sucked on her clit, her fingers entangled in his curls.

“Yes...yes. Right there, honey...” she moaned before waves of pleasure started in her nether regions and slowly washed up her body.

“Ryan! Ryan!” she screamed as she came. He broke his grasp on her clit before kissing down her legs and thighs to her feet.

“I love every single inch of you, sweetheart.” He whispered softly into her ear before lightly pushing himself inside her, his pace painstakingly slow.

Her hands went up to his back, gripping it tight as he picked up the pace. He was soft, gentle, and fast. Her nails racked up and down his back as he thrust at a steady pace before they became erratic. He moaned before settling himself deep inside her, letting himself climax and covering her inner walls with his release, before he withdrew. Before he withdrew, she came too with a little help from his fingers.

They were both breathless as he rolled off her to the right side of her.

She quickly settled into his chest, drawing him into a loving embrace.

“So that’s what making love feels like.” He whispered out into the air, still intoxicated by his last release.

She nodded, snuggled deep into his chest. They fell asleep with their bodies entwined with each other.


	12. Cherish, Adore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Discussion of Abortion and a possible miscarriage.  
> 

It had been a wonderful summer. But now it was over and Hope was unpacking in her room in her new apartment she shared with the twins. She quickly sat down on the living room couch alongside Lizzie and Josie.

“Common ground rules. No fucking in common areas. If you have a ahem, visitor in your room, you should place a silencing or privacy spell.” Josie said and the other girls nodded.

“Let’s play Never Have I Ever.” Lizzie announced, breaking out the vodka and pouring shots.

“Easy one- Never Have I Ever had sex.” she said and all three of them took shots.

“Never Have I Ever had sex with Landon Kirby.” Hope announced. Both her and Josie took shots.

“Never Have I Ever had an abortion.” Josie announced and she took a shot.

“Wait, what?” Hope murmured.

“Umm...it happened this April. Landon and I were drunk in March and not careful. Suddenly, my period was late. I went to my Aunt Elena and she gave me a pregnancy test. It was positive.” Josie explained.

“You never told me this, Jo.” Lizzie shot in.

“She gave me a set of pills. A few hours of cramping later and I was no longer pregnant. I never even told Landon. Aunt Elena then got me on birth control pills.” Josie finished explaining.

“I had a pregnancy scare the first month after Landon and I had sex for the first time. I was two weeks late for my period and had a hard time shifting. We were so grateful to be alive that we weren’t at all careful. Thankfully, my period finally came. It was really heavy. I rushed straight to your Aunt Elena and got an IUC.” Hope confessed.

“Do you regret getting the abortion?” Lizzie asked.

“Not at all. It was the right decision.” Josie replied.

Hope and Lizzie looked at each other.

“Never Have I Ever enjoyed being fed from during sex.” Lizzie announced.   
Her and Hope both took a shot.

“Roman.” Hope stated.

“Sebastian.” Lizzie replied.

“Is it really that great? Jade couldn’t really try it, due to being a ripper.” Josie inquired.

“Well, when Roman did it, I kinda umm...” Hope confided, blushing.

“What?” Josie queried.

“I came, fast and hard. Almost instantly. I never had one like those before or since.” Hope replied, red tinge still in her cheeks.

“Same.” Lizzie confessed.

“Those?” Josie asked

“Try every round. We went four rounds.” Hope admitted.

“Almost every for me.” Lizzie shot in. They both took two shots.

“I still like being bit during sex.” Hope confessed, a little tipsy.

“Oh, really? Lover boy knows this, I presume?” Lizzie asked

“Yes.” Hope responded.

* * *

Hope ended up in Ryan’s apartment, sharing short, passionate kisses with him as he guided her to the bedroom and his bed. He playfully pushed her into the bed, breaking his kisses.

He attacked her neck, nipping and biting it. This sent Hope into a frenzy, grasping wildly at his curls.

Clothes were quickly and eagerly discarded, thrown carelessly on the bedroom floor. Their intense kisses resumed, their mouths devouring each other.

Their hands wandered up and down each other’s bodies, exploring the pleasure-giving places on the opposing body. The kiss broke, both of them gasping for air.

Ryan rolled off of her, to find her laid out on the bed. She was becoming a quivering, aroused piece of mess.

The fire inside her had been reignited by his bites and nips along her neck. Her fingers had slid down into her heat, trying desperately to relieve her arousal. She slid her fingers in and out of herself while she moaned.

The sight of itdesperately aroused Ryan.

His erection had started becoming painful. He was going to cum and he couldn’t help but slide his hand down to relieve some of the tension.

Soon, she was screeching, inciting she had gotten herself there. He quickly followed, hot ropes of cum covering her stomach and waist as he moaned.

She was leaking her own cum out on the bed and her lower body was covered in his. After he came down from his high, this only aroused him more.

“Need you... God, I need you.” he moaned as she beckoned him.

He kneeled on the bed and slid her near him, raising her legs over his head. Her feet joined together at his neck, and he slid himself home inside her.

He thrust again and again, almost close to cuming all over again, before removing her legs from his neck and settling them at his waist.

His hand then settled on her thighs as he thrust fast and erratic. She came eagerly around his dick and soon he was finished too as he kept himself balls deep inside her until he was finished his climax.

He slid himself out of her, raised her up to his lap, and kissed her fiercely and passionately.

She finally broke the kiss.

“God, I love you.” she whispered.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early miscarriages can present themselves as much like a heavy period. This means if you don't know for sure you’re pregnant(like say, Hope), it’s hard to tell the difference between them.  
> This actually happens quite often.  
> Please, please don't judge Josie’s choice. It was the right one for her at that time.  
> IUC stands for intrauterine contraceptive. Think Kyleena or Mirena. (or even the cooper one.)  
> Josie was early on enough in her pregnancy that she got a medicated abortion.


	13. Are You It?

I opened my office door to Hope and quickly pulled her inside. She locked the door and performed a privacy spell while I sat on couch. She then got on my lap, straddling me.

We kissed, hungry and needy as my hand ran up her leg and up to her ass. I gave it a nice, firm squeeze. She then moaned into my mouth. Both of my hands held her ass as she rocked furiously against my lap. I moaned into her mouth.

We broke apart for air, my hands temporarily leaving her ass so we discard each other of our tops. Our mouths joined together and I flipped her onto the couch.

My hands left her ass to slip down into her jeans, two of my fingers slowly and gently entering her heat. I slid them, gentle and fast, in and out of her heat as our kiss broke and my mouth attacked her neck.

“More! More....” she moaned against me as I went on fucking her with my fingers until I felt her walls squeezing around my fingers as her head threw itself back in pleasure and she let out a loud whine.

I then slid my fingers out of her heat and undid her jeans.   
I got off the top of her so she could discard them and then discarded mine. We sat side by side, her legs around my hips. She was pressing herself firmly against me, trying to get as close as possible to me as she rocked against me and my erection. My hands held her ass, making sure she stayed close.

“Not going to last if you keep doing that, sweetheart.” I moaned out after we broke the kiss for air, slapping her ass as we did so.

She let out a short, breathy moan as I did so.

“That would be a darn shame.” She whispered, getting off me momentarily. She quickly slid her panties to the floor while I slid my boxers off.

“A darn shame is right, sweetheart.” I moaned out.

“Because I want you inside me, right now.” She stated before getting on top of me and sliding me home inside her.

I grabbed her ass with both of my hands, one on each ass check. She started slowly rocking against me before starting to bounce on my lap, delivering beautiful friction.

“Yes! Yes! Ry, your cock feels so damn good!” She moaned out.

“Ry?” I breathily asked her.

“Why? Do you not like it?” she asked, slowing down her bouncing until it was again a slow, gentle rock.

“I freaking love it, sweetheart.” I whispered back in reply and she started her bouncing up again, this time capturing my neck with her arms.

“God damn. Darn...holy crap...” she moaned out as she kept bouncing up and down on my cock.

My grip on her ass had turned into a tight squeeze as I got closer and closer to my release.

“Holy fucking shit, sweetheart.” I whispered out, moaning.

“You close, Hope?” I asked out in a moan. I was, almost on the verge of cuming deep into her sweet pussy.

In response, she whined and whimpered as she rode me. I felt a flutter around my cock, which usually meant she was at the very beginning of her orgasm.

I thrust upwards a few times, erratically and sloppy before I reached my release, coating the walls of her womanhood with my sticky liquid release as her walls collapsed around my softening cock, her shrieking out as this happened.

A final shriek and a final collapse and she was done. She looked a little dazed, still basking in the pleasure I had given her. I supposed my eyes looked a little dazed too, as I was still riding high from my last release.

I stayed firmly inside her as we made out some more. She finally laid her head in the crook of my neck as my hands lay firm on her back.

“Love you.” she whispered.

“Love you.” I whispered back as we held each other close.

* * *

It had been a good date night, last night. We headed back to my place and ended up in bed.

We didn’t end up having sex, which I didn’t mind. Holding her close was enough. I couldn’t believe I got this beautiful, powerful, strong young woman as my girlfriend and lover. A true lover, not just a bed partner.

I lightly brushed her hair behind her ear as I silently watched her sleep, nestled in my arms and clothed in one of my old dress shirts.

She stirred, before finally waking up.

“Morning.” She sighed, snuggling even closer into me.

“Good morning, my sweetheart.” I said cheerfully back.

Every morning she woke up in my arms was a good morning. There were some incrediblemornings, where either we had sex or one of us gave the other one wake up oral sex. I then kissed her forehead lightly.

“You have an obsession with sleeping in my shirts, sweetheart.” I said.

It was true. Every so often, she would end up taking one of my dress shirts or tee shirts home with her. Not that I minded, seeing her wearing my clothes was sexy as hell. Especially when they were the only clothes she was wearing.

“They smell like you, Ry. Your scent comforts me, especially when you aren’t around.” she replied and then blushed.

“Sorry. Werewolf thing.” she quickly stammered out, the red tinge of her blush still evident on her cheeks.

“No need to be embarrassed, sweetheart. For the record, I love seeing you in them.” I replied.

I liked -no, loved\- she found my scent comforting.

I then left the bed, almost against my will, to get a small package before placing it in her hand.

“What’s this?” She asked, holding it.

“Just open it, sweetheart.” I replied and she did.

There, nestled in a old jewelry box, was a key to my apartment. It had the initials ‘R.C.’ written in black sharpie by myself.

“I know you think it’s too early to move in together and I understand. But I want you feel at home here.” I said, as she opened the box.

She already had a nightstand and a small dresser here, filled with toiletries, basics, and clothes so when she stayed over, it felt like home.

There was also the drawer in my dresser which we secretly called our ‘Naughty Play Drawer’, which contained all types of lube, several sex toys, and sex toy cleaners. I also knew one of the drawers in her dresser was basically all lingerie.

Various pictures of us littered the nightstands alongside the bed. A solo one of Hope was on mine, smiling at the person holding the camera, which was me.

“Thank you!” she said and then kissed me softly and lovingly.

“You know, I don’t have class until the afternoon...” she said, circling my chest with her fingers.

“Is that so?” I asked and she nodded. I quickly tackled her down on the bed, playfully. We greedily kissed and discarded our clothes, taking the time we had to make love.


	14. Definitely a Goner

Hope entered my office, as I was seated at my chair, grading some papers. She quickly sat on my lap, trying to pull down my zipper.

“Not now, Hope. I have papers to grade.” I said, sighing.

“Just want to feel you inside me.” she whispered as I let her pull down my zipper to reveal my dick and she guided my soft dick inside her pussy, under her skirt which she raised a little at first before letting it fall down again.   
All of my dick was inside her pussy.

 _Fuck_....

If anyone came inside my office right now, they wouldn’t know I was currently sheathed deep inside her pussy. Just that she was sitting on my lap.

_I can’t concentrate with the feeling of her warmth around my dick._

I finally and begrudgingly finished grading the papers I could. I had since long hardened inside her, a little squeal coming from her mouth as she had felt it. She then got off my lap and I was still completely, painfully hard.

“Hope...” I whined

“You said not now.” She replied, smirking and dripping with seduction.

“Now I’m saying it’s time, sweetheart. You got me all worked up.” I whispered as I pressed against the wall near my door.

I dropped my pants to the floor and then grabbed her thighs so they were around me. I was just outside her entrance, a swift movement from being inside her pussy. She moved her hips against mine, causing my dick to go deep inside her.

We devoured each other with our mouths as my hands went around her ass and we moved our bodies together as my dick left and entered her pussy.

“Ry....Ry...” she moaned as I attacked her neck with kisses.

I moved her, her face against the wall, my dick momentarily leaving her until I re-entered her pussy from behind. I moved myself in and out of her.

“So good, you feel so good...” I whispered into her ear as I thrust and she groaned.

“I love your dick...” she whispered.

“Good.” I stated as I moved her again, turning her to face me and bringing her thighs around me again, holding them.

My dick slipped out of her pussy but I quickly returned it inside her. I thrust swiftly and steady into her.

“You’re so hot. So hot.” I whispered as my thrusts became erratic and less swift until I finally pushed myself deep inside her.

While I was deep inside her, one of my hands that were around her thighs went to her pussy, touching her.

“Not going to move or cum until you do, sweetheart.” I whispered.

I made quick work of her clit with my fingers until I heard a cry and her walls collapsed around me.

“Ryan fucking Clarke!” she cried out as her walls collapsed around me and she came.

I finally let myself go and filled her pussy with a load of my hot seed. I let out a couple grunts as I did so, some of them bearing a resemblance to her name.

“You’re mine.” I stated.

“Yours.” she said, agreeing with my statement.

I begrudgingly left her pussy and some of my seed dripped out of her pussy and down one of her legs.

“Did you really go commando, Hope?” I whispered.

“Yes and no. I slipped my panties off in the bathroom near your office and slipped them into my purse.” she whispered back.

I quickly grabbed her purse and found her panties. They were little more than pink lace and string but I threw them at her.

“Put them back on. Your little pussy is mine, sweetheart and I don’t want anyone else seeing it.” I commanded and she slipped them back on.

I then softly kissed her forehead before capturing her lips in a soft loving kiss.

“Love you, honey.” she whispered after we broke the kiss.

“Love you more, sweetheart.” I whispered back. She quickly left my office.

Yup. She was going to be the death of me. _But what a way to go._

* * *

Hope decided to stay the night at my place and was only clad in a tiny cami and matching shorts. I kissed her neck, shoulder, and the middle of her back as she let out delightful little moans.

“Feels good, Ry...” she moaned as I placed my arms around her and bought her into an embrace as we fell onto my bed together.

She used magic to summon my covers around us as we fell asleep, just like that.

I was the happiest man alive for a few moments as I watched Hope doze off into my arms before I dozed off too.


	15. Our Private Happiness

Waking up next to Hope was one of the best parts of my life.

One of the worst parts was when reality filtered into our little bubble of domestic bliss.

I felt her stir and discard her night clothes before leaving the bed.

She gave me a good view of her fantastic ass and perfect tits as she looked though her dresser for bra, panties, jeans, and flowly flowery print tank top. She slipped her panties and sat down on the bed and started to clasp her bra.

“Sweetheart, come back to bed.” I said, scooting myself to where I was just at her back and kissed her shoulders.

“Ry, I’ve got a early morning class. Don’t you need to teach one?” She asked as she turned around and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek.

“We can play hooky.” I said.

“I doubt my hard ass Art History professor will take ‘I missed class to stay in bed and fuck my boyfriend, who also happens to be a professor.’ well. Neither will administration.” She said as she slipped on her jeans.

“But how am I going to teach class with this?” I ask, exposing my bare, raging boner.

She giggled as she slipped on her top.

“Take care of it.” She stated

“Rather that you would.” I state back to her.

“Hmm...” she said, before her hands lightly grasped my shaft and gently stroked it until I moaned and came all over my bare stomach.

She then bent down and licked some of my cum off my stomach. She then handed me tissues to clean the rest off.

As she brushed her hair and put on deodorant, I slipped on black jeans and boxers. She handed me a dress shirt and tie, which I soon put on.

“Have you thought of my offer?” I asked. The offer that she should move in with me.

“Ask me again in January and I might give you a different answer.” She replied as she tied my tie and gave me a soft, chaste peck on the lips.

Soon the kiss became hungry and needy, as our tongues danced. We broke for air.

“The offer to stay in bed is still on the table.” I whispered seductively and she playfully, lightly smacked me.

“So, Halloween is coming up. I was thinking we could dress as Hades and Persephone?” She asked.

“Sounds good, sweetheart.” I say as I softly kiss her on the forehead. We soon leave the bedroom.

She picks up her school bag and slips on her shoes as I slip on mine. She steals one of my favourite Colombia sweaters.

We exchange one last sweet, loving kiss before leaving my apartment.

* * *

**Sweetheart ❤️: love u. Forgot 2 say that this morning, honey.**

**Ryan: love u too, sweetheart.💕**

* * *

She entered my apartment, kissing me lovingly and passionately on my lips.

“I missed you today.” she whispered.

She then settled at my kitchen table with her textbook, laptop, and notebook.

“What are you studying?” I asked her.

“The Classics. How the time period influenced the art and etc.” she groaned as I slid behind her.

I gently massaged her shoulders as I kissed her cheek and then the top of her forehead.

“Why don’t I get supper ready? I might be able to help you.” I whispered and she nodded.

“Your cooking sounds like a godsend right now, honey.” She replied as I started on supper, homemade sushi.  
I have been around the world and learned all about cooking.

Hope ,well, get her to make anything not baked or vaguely Cajun and it’s a big mess.

Hope ended up finishing her homework, slipping on one of my old t-shirts, and falling asleep soundly in my arms and embrace.

I kissed her forehead softly and gently. I then lost myself to sleep too.


	16. Making a Home

Sooner than he had thought, it was November and the weather had grown cold.

Hope laughed as they bought a new duvet and snuggled even closer under the covers.

“You’re like a human furnace, sweetheart.” He whispered, chuckling softly as he held her.

“I want to move in with you.” She whispered

“You do?” He hopefully asked

“As early as next week. I love waking up next to you. I love falling asleep in your arms.” She replied.

“Of course, sweetheart.” He said, kissing her softly.

“One condition: that unused guest bedroom has become my studio.” Hope declared

“Sure. I might even bring in a desk so we can watch each other work.” He replied

“Be careful about that. I might want you to lay me across that desk and ravish me, honey.” She replied

“Why would I want to be careful about that?” He whispered, chuckling as he captured her lips with his softly again.

* * *

Hope had moved into his place. The guest bedroom became filled with painting supplies, half of his closet with dresses, and his bathroom with lotions and the like.

He didn’t mind. Waking up with her in his arms everyday was the best as was falling asleep with her.

Oh, the fact she liked to walk around pretty much naked didn’t hurt.

“You’ve already seen it.” she would say.

Sometimes it was silky robes and underwear. Sometimes lingerie.

He enjoyed them both, but his all time favourite was when she would walk around in just his shirts.

He mused on this as he returned home. Returning home, he saw her jeans and underwear discarded near the couch.

“Ryan! Ryan!” He heard her scream from in the guest bedroom, now studio/study.

He approached and was surprised when he found her on his chair near the desk.

Her face was contoured with immense pleasure and arousal. He approached her and was pleased with the surprise when he saw she was pleasuring herself with a vibrator.

He then got behind the chair and kissed her check.

“Oh....” she whined as he softly gripped her breasts.

“You almost there?” He whispered into her ear and she nodded.

He watched as she whined and whimpered until a loud groan of his name as she came.

He could feel his erection growing as she pleasured herself.

She finally slipped the vibrator out of her heat and laid it down on the desk. He then kissed her, hungry and needy, as their tongues danced as she tilted her head back.

“I needed....you weren’t...” she whispered as they broke for air.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. That was fucking hot.” He whispered back as he moved in front of her.   
Finally, he kissed her lips again and gently pressed his erection against her core. Breaking for air again, she squealed as she felt it.

“Oh!” She moaned

“Now...I seem to recall an conversation about ravishing you on this desk.” He whispered as his hands went around her hips and gently raised her off the chair and onto the desk.

She laid out, legs spreading wide, her heat soaking wet from her earlier release. He quickly undid his belt and pushed his bottoms down, exposing his erection.

“Pl-please...” she moaned as he leaned down to kiss her but his erection stood just outside her entrance. Their lips met in a frenzied hungry kiss before he broke it.

He then kissed down to her neck and pulled down her t-shirt to engulf her breasts with his mouth. She moaned and arched her back against him as his tongue gently attacked one of her nipples.

“Pl-please...I n-ne-need you.” She moaned softly.

She tried to buck her hips against his, in an effort in drive his erection inside her. This only succeeded driving the very tip in.

“Need me?” He seductively asked as he drove the first inch of his erection into her heat.

She yelped as she felt his erection enter her warmth.

“Pl-please...mo-more...” she managed to whimper out.

He then slid two more inches of his erection inside her.

“A-all of it, pl-please...” she whined.

Compiling with her request, he sheathed his full erection inside her heat.

They both moaned as her walls stretched around his erection to fit him.

Her legs then gripped around his hips gently as she willed him to move himself inside her, which he did.

It was slow and gentle, but the slowness was almost painful for her.

“Pl-please...Fa-faster...” she moaned and he playfully growled before picking up the pace of his thrusts.

Soon, he was bringing himself home inside her again and again as their hurried breaths and moans met in the air.

“Y-yes...y-you always feel...” she moaned

“So good?” He breathily whispered and she nodded.

Both of them were near the rapture of extreme pleasure as he continued thrusting, steady and fast. Her legs gripped around his as he thrust.

The thrusts grew erratic as he bent down to kiss her, needy and hungry. The kiss was soon broken.

The grip her legs around his grew hard before growing soft as she reached her release and screamed out his name as her walls collapsed around his erection.

He finally groaned, something akin to her name, as he drove himself deep inside her before letting himself reach his own release as he filled her with his warm and sticky seed.

He pulled apart from her, breathless and intoxicated from his release as she laid out on the desk in a similar state. He collapsed down on the nearby chair, struggling to catch his breath again. Soon, both of them recovered. His seed had started to slip out of her heat and down her creamy white thighs as he stared at her.

They were both a mess of arousal and pleasure as she moved to sit down on his lap and kiss him again. Her legs were thrown to the side of him as their lips met again.

“I love fucking you....” she whispered into his ear.

“Me too, sweetheart.Me too.” He whispered back.


End file.
